


Insecurities

by kpoplover



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:02:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7689139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kpoplover/pseuds/kpoplover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The members are tired of Jaebum practicing hours in the practice room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insecurities

Jaebum kept practicing 'If you do' until the members came in, Yugyeom switched the music off while the rest of the members walked towards the sweaty leader.  
"You got the dance right" Mark said sternly, why did Jaebum have to over practice?  
"You're exhausted hyung" Yugyeom noticed the bags underneath Jaebums eyes  
"You're not even eating enough" Jinyoung bit his lips, his hyung was getting too skinny and so fragile.  
"You need to rest" Jackson was worried for his hyung  
"You're working too hard, don't be so hard on yourself hyung" Youngjae sighed  
"We're all worried about you" Bambam spoke softly  
They all nodded

Jaebum breathed hard, his body exhausted and tired. He can't even think straight "I need to get this perfect, for our fans, for us. I don't want to be that person who doesn't work hard, i want to make everyone proud. My dance is lacking skill, my singing isn't even good, I'm not handsome like the rest of you. I'm a disappointment, you all have skill. Mark and Jackson can do Martial arts tricking and they are awesome at rapping and singing. Youngjae and Jinyoung are better singers, their voice is unique and amazing. Yugyeom is the best dancer, he can do anything and never fails to impress us. Me? I'm just an ordinary person, there's nothing special about me. You all have incredible voices and can dance. Each and every one of you shines" He rants out his feelings, his chest feeling tight and tears trying to force out of his eyes.

The members were shocked, so this was the reason why their leader was working so hard at night, Jaebum used to be insecure about his singing and dancing. He never thought he was good enough. Jinyoung walked towards him and brought him into his arms "How dare you think that? your voice is beautiful, the fans hearts melt when they hear that voice of yours. It even makes our heart tingles as well, and don't get me started on your dancing. You're known to be the b-boy king, whenever we learn a new dance. You are the first one that gets it right. Why didn't you come to us when you are feeling like this?" He kissed Jaebums forehead "Don't even think like that again"  
The elder sniffled, looking up and Jackson embraced him next "You always come to us when you're feeling down, we're always going to be there for you" He said sternly, holding the male tight against him. "You never disappoint anyone so don't ever think that" Jackson buried his face into Jaebums hair.

Jaebum snuggled into his arms until they pulled away, Yugyeom went towards him "C..can i hug you?" he asked softly earning a soft smile from the leader who wrapped his arms around neck, burying his face into his collarbones. Yugyeoms hands went around his waist, holding the shorter male tightly "I hate it when you're sad, we always want you be to happy hyung" he placed a loving kiss onto Jaebums head. "R..really?" the elder whispered back. Yugyeom nodded.

When Mark held him, he hugged him protectively "Of course, we all love you so much." he kissed his hair and rubbed his back. Youngjae kissed his cheeks "We'll always make you happy, you're our baby" he gave his cute eye smile whilst hugging the elder. Bambam grinned "Yup, but he's my baby" he pecked Jaebums lips.  
The leader blushed.

"Yah, he's my baby!" Jinyoung sassed, swiftly pulling Jaebum towards him, leaning down to kiss him. Jaebum cheeks heated up, his hands latching around the others neck. "I love you so much baby" Jinyoung whispered against his lips, this wasn't the first time. The members would kiss and hug him, they all loved him and he loved them.  
"I love you too, all of you. Now come here" Jaebum smiled. The members came peppering their leader with love, telling him how beautiful and amazing he is.


End file.
